If Only
by May a Chance
Summary: If only Cedric Diggory were just a teensy bit smarter, the whole war would have been prevented. One-shot


**A/N:** **This is my new story, a one-shot, and I doubt any of you missed me. But I suppose you can call me the the one-shot girl now.** **-Chance**

**PS, this is exactly 1000 words without the A/N**

* * *

_Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. _

_He raised his head._ _ "Where are we?" he said._

_ Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around._ _ They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles -perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone._

_ They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside._

_ Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry._

_ "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked._

_ "Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

_ "I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

_ "Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him._

As Harry heard a sound, he grabbed Cedric's arm, nervously. "Maybe we should go."

Cedric nodded, silent as ever. "I think we should go. Accio!" He shouted, calling the cup to him.

The pair felt the sickening jolt of portkey travel, before landing, sprawled, on the grass at the beginning of the maze.

Harry groaned. "I hate portkeys," he grumbled.

Cedric responded with a grin, before gazing up at the cheering crowd. "You get used to it, kid."

"Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter!" The crowd roared mightily. They continued to chant, cheering the two champions of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore came forward, grabbing an arm from each, and raising them in the air. The cheers grew louder. "Congratulations to Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, the winners of the Triwizard Tournament," he shouted.

Fleur Delacour was sitting next to her sister, Gabrielle. Fleur looked sad she had not won, but her sister was smiling, an arm around her sisters shoulders. The quarter-Veela stood and moved towards the champions, giving each a kiss on the cheek and a soft 'congratulations'.

The Dumstrang champion, Viktor Krum, was sitting with his fellow students. While he didn't look happy, he didn't look sad, but very angry, but gave them a slight smile.

Harry's grin was massive, but he couldn't help but think of the Graveyard, and the sound.

Cedric gave him a small smile and said softly "Relax, we'll figure it out. Later, kay?"

Harry nodded, still nervous. "Alright, Ced."

Dumbledore led the winners to a stage before beginning to speak. "For the first time we have to winners of the TriWizard Tournament. Harry Potter of Gryffindor House and Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff House! Join me in cheering on the first duo winners of the TriWizard Tournament!"

There was loud, loud applause. All Houses, save for the Slytherin's, were cheering. Even the students of Beaubatons and Dumstrang were cheering for Harry and Cedric. The cheers were deafening.

"Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter! Diggory, Potter!"

The crowd's roaring was so loud that Harry had the urge to cover his ears. Only Cedric's presence next to him kept him from doing so, a calming presence that was the only reason Harry didn't run.

The one grave Harry had looked at: that of Tom Riddle Senior. Lord Voldemort's father.

"Professor," Cedric murmured softly to Dumbledore. "Might we speak to you." Cedric cast a suspicious glance at the crowd. "Alone, if we may."

"Of course, Mr. Diggory. Follow me. As soon as you've been presented the 500 Galleons each and the cup, engraved with your names on it."

"Now, Professor," Harry said in irritation. "We need to speak to you now."

The Professor rolled his eyes slightly. "Alright, alright, boys, in just a minute." Dumbledore turned to the crowd. "We will be presenting our young champions their awards after we are able to speak to them alone. Come along, boys."

Instantly, the two Seekers obeyed. Dumbledore led them to an empty office in the Castle. Professor Moody's office.

"Now, tell me everything."

Cedric explained everything, beginning with how they had been attacked by a bewitched Krum. How they had agreed to share the prize money and the fame, taking the cup at once. Then, the graveyard, the sound, and grabbing the portkey once again.

Harry spoke then.

"The one grave I saw, Professor, it was Tom Riddle's. Tom Riddle Senior."

Cedric looked confused. "What's so significant about that?" He said. But Dumbledore's face was paler than freshly fallen snow.

"Then the sound was either Voldemort-" here Cedric gasped. "-or Petigrew." "Wait, wait, wait." Cedric snapped. "YouKnowWho is dead, and same with Petigrew."

Harry was the one to explain. "No. In my third year, ya know, the one where you one that Quidditch Match against us, how we snuck out when BuckBeak was going to be executed. When we left, we were attacked by a big black dog, almost like a grim. But it was Sirius! Sirius Black. He was an animangi. Lupin was there too. They sent this spell at Ron's rat, and he transformed into Petigrew. Turns out that Petigrew faked his death and Sirius was innocent. "Everyone was told that we were confunded by Sirius, but we knew we hadn't been. In the end, we just went back in time and saved Sirius and BuckBeak."

Cedric had been stunned into silence.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Bloody mad!"

* * *

Not long later, Dumbledore had led them back to the crowd, much to the crowd's delight.

"Here! Dumbledore roared. "Are our champions! In accordance to Harry and Cedric's agreement, both names will be engraved on the Cup!" He waved his wand and their names appeared their. "And will share the prize money!"

Harry knew that his parents could see him, and they were proud.


End file.
